Coming Back
by ktoll9
Summary: This is the companion piece to Ticket To Love. The time during Kyoko's truly dark times. I hope you like; however, it is a bit dark and sad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for reading. Skip Beat! Belongs to the talented Yoshiki Nakamura.**_

* * *

 _ **Ticket To Love: The Lost Years**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Shock**_

* * *

Many a night she would awaken from the horrors of that day. The only thing that kept her going when she was alone was the small, fragile life that she carried within her. It was all she had left of him that wasn't a memory.

"I miss you so much." She cried into the darkness of her lonely bedroom as she wrapped her arms tightly around her growing belly. "I hate you! Why did you have to take him away from me! What did I do to deserve this?!" She screamed at the emptiness as her tears flowed freely.

Her cries were stifled by a soft light from the hallway as her bedroom door opened and another entered the room to comfort her. He sat on the large bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Kyoko. Just let it all out." He told her as he stroked her hair gently. He so desperately wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't burden her with that right now. She was in too much pain.

"Why Ren... Why? Why did he have to leave me behind? Why did he have to die? God, it hurts so much..." She cried painfully.

So in the darkness Ren held and comforted Hide Kyoko as he shared her pain and shed his own tears as the claws of sadness ripped into him and the woman that he loved so dearly.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

It was a beautiful little island. All of the wonderful little shops that lined the streets and the smell of the ocean. For Kyoko and Takehiko, it was a dream come true. Kyoko felt she had truly been living a charmed life as she and her new husband stood on the corner and began to cross the street. All she could remember from that moment was the screeching of car tires, her being pushed to the sidewalk and then the sickening thud of a body being hit by a car. She didn't pay attention to the scrapes on her knees and palms, all of her focus had zoomed into a type of tunneled vision as she turned to see the broken body of her new husband laying in a pool of his own blood. She scrambled on her hands and knees to his side, screaming as she held him close, covering herself in his blood. She would later find out that he had died instantly when his neck had been snapped. No goodbyes, no I love yous, nothing... The drunken bastard had taken everything from her in seconds. He was gone... She could barely remember as the paramedics tried to pull her away as they tried to find signs of life. She remembered someone yelling to find her a translator, so they could communicate with her and attempt, unsuccessfully, to calm her. She could remember someone rifling through her bag and retrieving her cell phone and calling the first number on her call list and informing them what had happened and she could remember that barely an hour later she was sobbing heartbreakingly in Ren's arms. He had been at a photo-shoot on one of the smaller islands when he received the news and dropped everything to be at her side. _Fuck professionalism she needs me_. And with that thought, he would stay until she didn't, no matter how much it hurt.

Takarada Lory picked up his phone and was puzzled by the fact that Ren was calling him at such and hour. Why was he calling him?

"Boss?" Ren's voice was filled with distress and sadness. "There's been an accident."

"What happened?" He was worried that something had happened to Kuu or, Julie.

"Kyoko's husband was killed by a drunk driver..." He told him in a whisper. "I... I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her." He could hear the tears Ren was shedding for her in his voice.

Lory sighed in sorrow. "Just be there for her. That's all you can do right now. I'll take care of everything for you. I think Alex will understand."

"Thanks Boss." Ren ended the call and continued to caress the hair of the woman that was now sleeping fitfully with her head in his lap. He sighed deeply and rested his head on the wall that the hospital room sofa was against. _Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Hasn't she been through enough?_ He placed his phone on the little nightstand and took a sip of the cold coffee that had been waiting for him. He needed it. He felt like he had been put through an old fashioned wringer with no end in sight.

* * *

Almost one week after, Ren accompanied Kyoko home with the body of her husband, the funeral took place. With the cremation came the reality of death and all of its finality. As they placed Takehiko's ashes in the family grave, Kyoko's body could take no more and she went limp in Ren's arms. He quickly carried her to her limousine and had her rushed to the hospital. Others would follow after the services.

The doctor entered the waiting room to find a worried Tsuruga Ren pacing back and forth, raking his fingers through his hair. The doctor cleared his throat. "Tsuruga-san? Are you here for Hide-san?"

He nodded. "Her family is on their way. Is she alright?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm really not supposed to be discussing anything with you but, since you did bring her in..."

Ren looked at him expectantly.

"She's been under a great deal of stress, obviously. We gave her something to calm her that's safe for the baby and we're making sure she gets some fluids in her before we send her home." The doctor informed him. "She'll need plenty of rest."

Ren looked at him in shock. _Baby?_ "Does she know she's pregnant?"

The doctor nodded sadly. "She was informed before she was medicated."

"Alright... Thank you." Ren told him and sat down to absorb this new information.

* * *

The first night Ren slept on her sofa, Julie and Kanae slept with Kyoko in her bed with her cradled between the two of them in a protective cocoon, Kuu slept on a reclining chair, Yashiro slept on her loveseat and Takehiko's parents Angela and Isamu slept in her guest room. Ren had informed them all the previous night of Kyoko's 3 week pregnancy and they all gathered by her side to comfort each other with the pain of his death still raw. Had the news come at any other time this would have been a celebration, but with the new bride, pregnant and despondent, they were all at a loss. Each set of parents dealing with their own pain. Kuu and Julie for Kyoko's loss, Angela and Isamu for theirs.

Kyoko emerged from her bedroom alone in the early hours of dawn, an empty shell with dead eyes, fully dressed and ready for the day while clutching a little blue stone.

Ren sat up. "Kyoko? What are you doing up so early? You should be resting." He told her softly as he approached.

She looked up at him and the emptiness frightened him. "I need to go to work." She whispered.

Yashiro stood and walked to his two friends. "No..."

She looked at him. "Yuki... I need to go to work."

"No Kyoko... You are going to stay here and rest." He told her firmly.

"I...I... I can't do this... I can't stay here, Yuki. It... hurts." She told them in a voice filled with pain.

Seeing her like this was killing Yuki and Ren. "I know Kyoko. I know... but you need to rest for the baby."

She looked at him and everything came flooding out all at once with that one little word, _**baby**_. Ren scooped her up as she began to fall to her knees and held her closely. "It's okay Kyoko. You can cry. It's okay to cry." He told her as he moved her to the sofa with her cradled in his arms and rocking her as she wept.

Hours later, mentally and physically drained, she drifted back into a nightmarish sleep in the arms of the man that loved her more than life itself.

"Ren... You should go back to Takarada-san's and get some rest." Yuki told him.

Ren gave him a stern look. "I'm not leaving her like this."

Yuki sighed. "Fine... I'll call him and have your things sent over. You seem to be the only one she's responding to anyway." He told him. He pulled out his phone and dialed as he took his phone call to her kitchen to keep the conversation private.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Denial**_

* * *

Takarada Lory could somewhat relate to what his favorite young charge was going through, after all he had gone through the same thing years ago with his lovely departed wife. The only difference being was that she carried a tiny life within her that belonged to the love that had been cruelly ripped away from her. He wondered if the child would be a constant reminder of what she had lost instead of what she had gained. It had been a full two months now and he saw no end in sight. He wasn't concerned about her acting career, he was concerned about her health... mental and physical. He knew that these things took time from personal experience. _She may never recover_. He thought. He still hadn't recovered from his loss. It's why he helped others find love. His love had left many years ago. He stared out of the large plate glass windows from the top of the large building in the center of Tokyo, wondering if there was anything he could do to help, as he had done many times over the past few weeks.

* * *

He awakened to the soft music of a violin that sounded as if it had its own voice. The melody caressed his ears as he emerged from the guest room, now his bedroom. Was she listening to music? No... She and her violin were crying as they comforted each other with her late husband's favorite piece. _**Schubert's Ave Maria**_. The same music that had brought Takehiko to her balcony in the early morning to listen to as he stood against her doorway drinking his coffee. All of the memories of him listening to her play flooded back to her and spilled into the music giving it her own lost feeling of deep sadness.

Ren never realized that something so beautiful could be so heartbreakingly sad. A melody so sweet, yet covered in a blanket of despair. He never knew that she played or, played so beautifully. Perhaps this would help her.

The next piece she moved to was unfamiliar to him. It was completely filled with all of her torn emotion. It felt as if she had pulled her heart from her chest, still beating and set it out for the world to view as her fingers flew and the bow crossed the strings. Each note filled with a tear as she swayed to the melody she had created on her own. She felt perhaps if she played more he would come back to her. She would play, then turn around and he would be there listening to her with his coffee in hand, standing in the doorway.

He continued to listen as she shut out the world and he pulled the list in the kitchen of foods that were best for her during her early pregnancy. He made the coffee, poured her juice, poached the eggs and browned the toast. He sat two plates at her table then moved back to the balcony where she was lost to the world in her music.

"Kyoko..." He whispered as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She continued to play as tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew he meant well but, it was not the hand she wanted to feel.

"Kyoko... I made you something to eat. You need to eat something." Her music stopped abruptly. She nodded and lowered the violin then put it back in its velvet lined case and arranged the bow in its holder and closed it tightly. She brought it in from the balcony and lay it on the small table next to the large French doors and caressed the case.

He took her by the hand, led her to the table and helped her sit. She never spoke a word. She spoke to him with her eyes. _Thank you_. They said. She didn't speak much at all anymore and when she did it was in the screams and wails of her blood drenched nightmares.

"Kanae's coming by today before I leave. She wants to see you." He told her softly. "I'll be back with Yukihito tonight by five." He continued. "They really miss you."

She picked and nibbled at her food then nodded mutely.

They finished their meal in silence. Oh how he missed her sweet voice. He wasn't going to press her though. He could only imagine the pain she was suffering and he remembered his own pain when Rick was killed. She had pulled him from that darkness, he could only hope to do the same for her. He knew she was blaming herself for Take's death, but he would not allow her to fall as far as he did. He would not allow her to go to the lengths that he did before Lory pulled him from the darkness. The faint scars disguised as tiny wrinkles on his wrists and covered by Rick's watch were a constant reminder. He would not allow that for her.

He stood to take his plate to the kitchen and placed his hand on her shoulder then kissed the top of her head. "Just a few more bites." He told her in a gentle voice. "You don't have to eat both, but it would make me feel better if you ate at least one of them. Then I'll leave you alone about it."

She picked up her fork and slowly took tiny bites of the half-eaten egg, finally finishing it as he came from washing his own plate and the pan that he had used to make breakfast.

"Much better." He told her as he placed her prenatal vitamins on the table before her and took her plate. "The doctor says you need to take those every morning." He reminded her.

She took the pills from the table and silently obeyed.

He knelt beside her and took her hands. "Kyoko... Please come back. I miss you." He asked with tears in his eyes. "Please let me help you."

She whispered. "I... I can't... I...I don't know what to do." She slid out of the chair and into his arms with silent tears.

"You don't have to do anything. Just let us help you." He told her as he stroked her hair and held her tightly. "You don't have to do this alone. Let us... Let me do this for you." _I love you_. He added in thought.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Kanae asked him as she came through the door and removed her shoes.

"She was playing her violin this morning when I woke up and I finally got her to eat more than half an egg for breakfast." He told her in a low voice.

Kanae sighed. "Not much... but it's a start."

Ren nodded in agreement. It may seem like little progress but, all things considered, it would be a while before she began to heal.

"Shachou said we just need to be patient." Kanae reminded him.

Ren nodded once again. "He went through something similar with his wife when I was younger."

"Oh..." Kanae answered. "He'll probably drop by today. What time will you be home? Yuki told me you have a photo-shoot and some filming to do."

Ren rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I don't think I'll be any later than four or, five at the latest."

"Alright... I'll see you then. Yuki's waiting downstairs for you." She told him.

"Thanks Kanae." He gave her a small smile and a slight squeeze to her shoulder.

She nodded. "Mo... now go before you're late." She warned him. "I'll take good care of her." She told him as the violin began once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Anger**_

* * *

At 18 weeks she was finally calming and they felt that she was gaining a sense of normalcy in her life. Her friends and family were taking time to be with her when Ren wasn't home and she was finally venturing out occasionally. After Yashiro and Ren had initially made her stay home and rest from acting, she had lost the will to act. It wasn't a permanent loss, she just felt that she couldn't at the moment and wasn't sure when the desire would come back.

"Kyoko, why don't you just start by looking over some of these offers for guest appearances or, modeling? You might find something that catches your eye." Yashiro suggested.

"I don't know Yuki." She answered as she picked up one of the folders he had handed to her.

Yuki patted her on the shoulder. "Just think about it. Oh... Um, You might want to look at this one too." He handed her a familiar pink and black folder. "They really want you back and they have a new maternity line they want you for."

She flinched at the word maternity. The baby was still a sensitive topic for her. She was keeping the baby and she already developed an attachment to it, but she still thought of Take every time it was mentioned. She absentmindedly caressed her small belly. There was a strange bubbling feeling.

Yashiro watched her stroke her belly. "When's your next appointment?" He smiled gently.

"It's tomorrow. I thought you knew." She told him with a bit of surprise.

Yashiro shook his head. "No, Ren's been taking care of all that stuff."

She sighed. "He's been doing so much. I must be such a burden to him." Her voice sounded full of regret.

"No Kyoko, you aren't. You aren't for any of us and don't ever try to tell yourself that you are. We are here for you happily and willingly." He told her as he rubbed her shoulder. "Now... Will you at least consider Hush-Hush? They even doubled their offer to get you back."

She nodded. "Fine, I'll try it, but I don't know what they could possibly want me to model in this condition." She chuckled wryly.

Yashiro ignored her last comment. "I'll call and let them know you'll do it." He told her firmly. "Now any of the others?"

* * *

All had been quiet in the apartment. Kyoko had settled in for a nap, Yashiro and Ren were at a drama taping and Kanae had left her in the care of Lory for the rest of the afternoon until Ren finished. Lory had settled in to enjoy a new romance novel he had found, written by his favorite author and then it began.

The loud crashing of something hitting a wall and the sound of breaking glass filled the apartment before her screams of anguish. **"NO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID WHORE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU... HE'D STILL BE HERE!"** She screamed, tears streaming down her ivory cheeks as she threw the crystal vase at her makeup vanity. The crystal vase and glass from the large mirror shattered together, leaving shards everywhere.

Lory ran into her room and quickly took her into his arms, holding her tightly. "No! No Kyoko... Don't do this! It's not your fault..." He told her, rocking back and forth like a father would comfort a child.

She went limp in his arms and sobbed piteously. "He was killed because of me. He died because of me... I'm... I'm a murderer."

Lory had heard these words before and it cut into him. There was only one person that could help her through this and it certainly wasn't him. Someone that knew how she felt. "Shh, Shh... No you aren't." He didn't know what to tell her that was any different than what she had already been told. He didn't know what she would listen to.

Ren entered the apartment to find utter silence. He quickly made his way to her bedroom to check on her to find her quietly sobbing in Lory's arms, repeating the words "It's all my fault..." over and over.

Lory stood and Ren slipped into his place. "It's all my fault Ren... I killed him. He'd still be alive if he'd never met me. I'm a murderer." Ren felt as if he had been kicked in the chest. He knew this feeling and she was getting closer and closer to that point.

"Kyoko..." He whispered to her as Lory left the room. Lory knew what was coming next. "Kyoko, you aren't a murderer. He pushed you out of the way because he couldn't imagine a world without you..." He turned her face to him gently and looked into her eyes. "I would have done the same thing. It's not your fault."

Her brow furrowed and her mouth screwed into an angry frown. "How would you know?!" She hissed. "How the hell would you know?!" Her voice low and filled with anger. _How dare he think he knows what I'm going through_...

He knew she was hurting and knew that she didn't mean to be hateful. He held his temper back. "Because Kyoko... I've been where you are right now. My best friend... A man that was like a brother to me... Did the same thing as Take did for you." He showed her the scars on his wrist that had been covered by Rick's watch for so many years. "Look... I don't want you to go to this place too." He told her gently as her eyes went wide. "What happened to Take wasn't your fault and what happened to Rick wasn't mine. Those that should take the blame are the ones that murdered them with their cars. Not us..." He finished in tears as her fingers gently brushed the scars on his wrist and her tears silently falling onto the skin that had been covered.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered repeatedly with her face buried in his chest.

"Shh... It's okay. You don't need to apologize." He told her as he stroked her hair. "I understand."

He realized the truth in his own words as he spoke them to her. He finally understood. He pulled her in tightly to him and they held each other in the serenity of her bedroom, both drawing comfort from the other, both falling to sleep in the arms of someone who understood the pain.

When all had finally quieted down, Lory peaked into the silent room and found his two favorite broken people in the arms of one another, sleeping more peacefully than he had seen in quite some time. He quietly flipped off the light switch and gently shut the door, then sighed in relief. _Perhaps this needed to happen._ He thought sadly to himself, then went back to the living room to finish reading his book.

* * *

She slept peacefully in Ren's arms. _The pain ebbed away in her dreams as Take held her closely._

" _Take... I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly._

" _I know Sweetheart... I missed you too." He told her as he gently stroked her hair._

" _I thought you died. It was so painful. I don't want to live without you." She told him._

 _Take sighed and held her closely. "Kyoko... Please don't say things like that or, it will have been for nothing."_

 _She looked on in pain and horror as he faded. "Take! Don't go! Please stay! I'll do anything! Please don't go!"_ She whimpered in her sleep.

Thankfully Ren had awakened before her in the late evening and called for some take-out for their dinner. He didn't want to even think about what would have happened in her torn mind and soul if she had awakened in his arms. He felt that the guilt alone would be crippling for her.

She awakened to a darkened room and empty bed. She curled into a tight ball and let her lonely tears of anguish fall silently until sleep took her once again. Perhaps he would come to her again in her dreams and hold her like he did before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **A Little Fairy**_

* * *

Although last night had been mentally, physically and emotionally draining, Kyoko had awakened feeling refreshed. She couldn't remember what her dreams had been. That was something that she hadn't been able to do for awhile now, but usually she would awaken depressed, tired and lost.

This morning she awakened, made her bed, showered and washed her now waist length hair that had been dyed back to black, dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans with a maternity panel that Julie Hizuri had sent to her and put on a loose baby-doll styled, cap-sleeved, red top. She put in grey contacts and lotioned her face. She grabbed a pair of red peep-toed pumps and set out for the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ren asked as he pointed to the breakfast he had made for her when he had first heard her turn on the shower.

She looked at the meal in thought. "I... I think I feel a bit better this morning." She sighed a little, feeling a bit guilty. She wasn't sure if she should feel better than she had for the past four months.

Ren nodded. "Don't forget to take your vitamins." He sat them next to her drink and gave her a small smile. "And don't forget... I'll be taking you to see Dr. Yoshi today." He reminded her as he topped off his coffee and sat back down with his newspaper.

"Thank you for putting up with me, Ren." She mumbled.

"Kyoko... I don't mind." He reassured her. "We get to see the baby today." He reminded her, changing the subject to something a little less sombre.

She nodded as she ate the grilled fish he had learned to cook recently when he discovered from the Darumaya couple that it was her favorite. Taisho himself had been strictly teaching him to cook during his visits. She savored each bite.

He smiled at her look of contentment. "Don't we get to find out if it's a girl or, a boy today?" Ren asked.

She nodded while taking a bite of her egg roll. "Ren?" She asked quietly when she had finished her last bite. "Thank you."

He gave her a confused look. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for telling me about your best friend. It... it kind of helped last night." She told him.

He nodded. "Thank you... You helped me last night too."

"How?" She asked.

"Well... up until that point... I... I had been blaming myself too. You helped me realize that neither of us are at fault for what others do." He told her in a pensive tone. He looked up at her from his coffee and into her eyes. "Maybe we can help each other from now on?" He asked.

She gave him a small shaky nod in agreement. "That would be nice." She gave him a small smile. It kind of felt a little nice to have someone that knew what she was going through. A battle buddy of sorts in this war of life and death. Someone that could relate to her.

* * *

"Good Morning Hide-san... Tsuruga-san... are you ready to meet your baby, Hide-san?" Dr. Yoshi asked as she washed her hands then sat next to Kyoko in front of the ultrasound monitor.

Kyoko looked at Ren and squeezed his hand gently and nodded to her.

Dr. Yoshi squeezed the bottle of cold gel onto Kyoko's tiny belly that had just recently began to show. Kyoko gasped as the Dr. smoothed the gel and then turned the monitor so Kyoko could see. "Is that?" She asked as a tear of joy trickled down her cheek.

Dr. Yoshi smiled and nodded. "It sure is. Do you want to know if it's a boy or, a girl?" She asked.

Kyoko nodded excitedly. "Can I?"

"Let's see here." The doctor pondered as she focused the wand on a very specific area of Kyoko's belly. "Hmm, It looks like you have... a little girl. Congratulations." Dr. Yoshi told her as she froze the screen and explained to Kyoko how she could tell. Apparently the little fairy felt the need to flip in her mommy's tummy at the very moment and display herself proudly to the camera. There was no mistaking that she was definitely a baby girl.

"Umm, Dr. Yoshi? Could you print out two of those pictures for me?" She asked timidly.

Dr. Yoshi smiled gently. "Of course Hide-san." She told her then printed out the two photos and handed them to Kyoko. "All right, it looks like everything is okay. She's right where she needs to be in growth and weight for 18 weeks. But, you need to put on a little bit more weight. I would like for you to supplement your diet with a protein drink or, something to that effect. I want you to get an extra 25 grams a day. Here's a list of the brands that are safe for pregnant women and keep taking your vitamins. Other than that, you are doing perfectly. I will see you in another 4 weeks." Dr. Yoshi told her as she squeezed her hand then left.

Kyoko wiped the gel off her tiny baby bump and covered herself. "She's beautiful. Isn't she Ren? Like a little fairy." She beamed for the first time in a very long time. He truly missed that smile.

He smiled back. "I have no doubt she'll be just as beautiful as her mother."

She hugged Ren. "Thank you for coming with me Ren."

"It was my pleasure Kyoko." He told her as he gathered her things for her and escorted her to the receptionist to make her next OB appointment.

* * *

 _What he said about Rick must be the reason he's been hiding all of these years_. She thought to herself as she glanced at Ren while he drove them home. _Should I ask him?_ She had suspected he was Hizuri Kuon when she had seen him together with Kuu and Julie. She felt a little bit awful for not seeing it sooner. He was her friend after all and had done so much for her. _I have been blind to so much_. She silently lamented.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he turned off his car after pulling into the parking garage of their shared apartment. He had noticed her thought-filled looks and her silence throughout the trip home.

Something finally came to her and she understood. "Thank you." She murmured to him in the elevator.

He gave her a confused look.

She sighed deeply and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for taking care of me Kuon."

He looked at her in shock. "I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He told her in a defeated voice. "I'm so, so very sorry Kyoko." He told her with remorse.

She moved closer to him and hugged him. "It's okay... I understand." She mumbled into his shirt as he wrapped her in his arms. "I would have probably done the same if I were in your place."

The elevator dinged for their floor and she got off. "You don't hate me?" He asked.

"No..." She told him as they continued to the apartment.

"Why?" He thought she would surely hate him when she found that he had lied to her so many times.

"Because... you had your reasons and you've been there when I've needed you the most." She told him factually.

"Kyoko... I..." He started. _Love you.._ He finished in his mind.

"It's alright Kuon. There's really no need to apologize again." She told him as they stood in the doorway, she with a heavy heart and he with a lightened one. _She doesn't hate me...I really do love you, Kyoko..._

He nodded. "Kyoko...If you need anything... Please let me know. I will always be there for you. Don't forget that." He gave her a loving smile and kissed her forehead then caressed her hair.

"Thank you Kuon." She whispered then left for her room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **First Step Into The Light**_

* * *

There would be days when everything seemed as though it was getting better and then others when she would crash into the rocky crag of despair. She was holding it in. She didn't want to trouble her loved ones with her problems. She felt that she needed to face this alone regardless of what they told her when comforting her. Kuon could see this and he wanted to put a stop to it. He didn't want her to take the five years that it took him to forgive herself. With a baby on the way she didn't have that kind of time. He didn't want her falling when she was alone with the baby after it was born or worse, turning into her mother and perhaps blaming the child for something that wasn't its fault.

Kuon sat quietly on the sofa studying a script for his recent project as Kyoko's fingers flew across the keys of her piano. She was playing her violin in the mornings and her piano in the evenings, it had become a type of relaxing routine for her. His concentration was broken when she hit a sour note and her eyes were wide with surprise. Her right hand flew to her slightly swollen five and a half month belly and she had a shocked look on her face.

Kuon rushed to her side. "Kyoko?" He placed his hand gently on her back.

She looked up at him silently with wide eyes and wonder.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

For the first time in months a true smile crossed her lips and she glowed. She nodded and turned. She placed her arms around him and hugged him tightly then pulled away. She took his hand and placed it where hers had been. He felt it! It was the little thump of a tiny foot against his hand. He flinched in surprise and smiled. She giggled. It felt good to see her smile and hear her laugh.

"Hikari..." Kyoko whispered. "I'm naming her Hikari." She told him.

Kuon nodded to her and kissed her forehead. "That's a perfect name." and to them both, it was. This baby was a little healing light in all of the darkness that had been in their lives.

* * *

Now, although Kyoko seemed to be cheered by little Hikari there were still low moments... very low moments and those were the moments when Kuon absolutely refused to leave her side. Those were the most precarious moments that he was oh so familiar with. He knew what was coming after her angry outbursts subsided. He took measures. Razors were exchanged with safety razors. Knives were stored in a locked drawer. Pills and medications were kept in a locked cabinet and all alcohol was completely banned from the apartment. Anything that could pose a threat or, be used for the harm of oneself was stored or, banned. This angered her.

"What the hell Kuon?! Where's my razor and why are my cooking knives locked away?!" She hissed stomping around the apartment like a madwoman.

Kuon sighed. He knew she was going to be pissed by this. "Kyoko... It's a precaution. I know you're aren't thinking it now but, it will happen and I don't want anything bad to happen when I'm not around."

"What? Do you really think I'm so weak I would do something like that?" She spat out.

He sighed. He really didn't know how to explain it. "No! It's just... I just don't want... Ugh! I care about you. I don't want to lose you because I was too stupid to make sure that something won't happen! Damn-it Kyoko... I love you! I don't want you to get depressed and hurt yourself! I couldn't bear to lose you because I didn't think ahead!" He told her exasperatedly.

Kyoko stood before him completely stunned taking in everything he had let slip. "Kuon?" She whispered in a broken voice with eyes wide.

He realized what he had said to her and hesitantly took a step forward. "Kyoko... I.."

She burst into tears and ran to her room slamming the door behind her with him following her.

"Kyoko... Kyoko..." He knocked on her door then fell to his knees and sat against the door. "Kyoko... I'm sorry. I... I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. You don't even have to think about it. If you want..." Tears started streaming down his cheeks. "If you want I'll... I'll call Kanae. I... I'll be out by morning... I'm sorry." He told her as he stared at the ceiling and the tears refuse to stop. There was a deadly silence for a few moments.

 _ **CLICK**_..

"Don't go..." She whispered in a small, childlike voice as the door cracked open and she crawled to him, then took his hand and wrapped herself in his arm. "Please don't leave me." She whispered to him. _Please don't leave me too._ Her heart told him as she snuggled into him, not allowing him to see her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just want you to be safe. I'm sorry I was so extreme with it." He told her as he caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I... I guess I was angry because you kind of hit a nerve. I have been a little depressed lately. I probably would have done the same." She whispered to him. "Um... Did you really mean what you said?"

He was still staring at the ceiling with his head resting against the wall as they both sat on the floor. "About me leaving if you want me too?"

She shook her head. "No..."

"About me loving you?" He asked hoarsely.

"Mmhmm..." She nodded.

He sighed deeply and nodded. "Yeah... Have for a while now." He confessed.

"How long?" She whispered.

He groaned a little. "Well Kyoko... That's kind of a loaded question and you'll probably hate me if I answer, but just know that I didn't tell you because I was where you are right now for a very long time. At least until I just recently told you about Rick... I hated myself for what happened."

Although she knew he was Hizuri Kuon, she still had not made the connection between him and her fairy prince in her muddled mind yet. "Kuon... I couldn't hate you. You have helped me so much these past months." She said in a gentle voice.

Kuon sighed. _Well, I've made my bed. I guess it's time to lay in it._ He thought nervously. "Alright... But, there's something I need to show you first." He told her as they both stood and he led her to the living room. "I'll be right back." He sat her down on her sofa and left for his bathroom to retrieve his contact case and solution.

He quickly returned and sat the solution and case on the coffee table, opening the little case and placing the tiny lids next to it. He nervously filled each little compartment, accidentally spilling a bit of the solution on the glass because of his shaky hand.

"Kuon? You wear contacts?" She asked. There was a sense of revelation in the back of her mind and one of familiarity.

He nodded in shame without looking at her. He slowly removed each contact, turned to her with closed eyes and he kneeled before her on the floor as she sat on the sofa.

Kyoko raised her hands and placed them on his face as her thumbs caressed his cheeks. She swallowed the dry lump that was forming in her throat. _Why am I so nervous?_ "Kuon..." She whispered. "Open your eyes..."

He swallowed nervously and nodded, then slowly opened to reveal the dazzling green that she had seen when they met on the beach in Guam. She had finally realized that Father's Kuon was her Corn.

Her heart leapt into her throat. "Corn?" She gasped. "You're...Are you Corn?"

He looked down in shame at her lap and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry. I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. God Kyoko... I am so sorry." He felt her arms wrap him tightly around his neck and heard her sobs.

"You didn't leave me... You really didn't leave." She sighed through her sobs and tears. "You didn't leave after all. You never left me." She gripped him tighter and he wrapped her in his arms as sun slowly brought the evening and the fairy prince held a sobbing princess, wrapped safely in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Acceptance**_

* * *

Through the weeks of depression, they both had become accustomed to falling asleep in each other's arms. She felt safe and coaxed into a night of sweet dreams as Kuon would softly stroke her growing belly in his sleep.

" _Kyoko..." He smiled brightly at her. "I want you and Hikari to be happy."_

 _She looked up at him as he held her in his arms. "Take?"_

 _He sighed and smiled softly at her. "He loves you both and you love him."_

 _Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "But..."_

" _No... I can't protect you anymore. Let him love you and protect you." He stroked her cheek and gently kissed her._

" _Please don't leave me." She whimpered._

" _Sweetheart... I'm very tired. I **need** to go. I want you to be happy. Let me go, please? I promise he loves you as much as I do. Please let him make you happy. It will help me rest." He told her. _

_She sat in his arms quietly for a long moment._

" _Darling... He won't hurt you. I promise." Take reassured her with a gentle hug._

 _She sighed deeply and nodded quietly. "If that's what you really want me to do."_

" _I do and without all of this ridiculous guilt you've been having over it... Okay?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Let our little Hikari have a real daddy." He added. "You do love him, don't you?"_

" _I do love Kuon." She stared at the bedroom floor for a long while. "Are you sure? It's okay, Take?"_

" _Absolutely Love. If not for yourself then... for our little Fairy Princess." He told her and gave her one final kiss. "I love you and please be happy. Good-bye sweet Kyoko."_

Kyoko awakened to the darkness of her bedroom with the gentle hand of Kuon resting on her 28 week belly and the rhythmic breathing of his sleep. She turned into his sleeping embrace and cuddled into him, shedding what would be her final tears of good-bye to Take. She would keep her promise. She would not feel guilty and she would accept the fact that he was never coming back. In her heart he had moved on and now it was her turn.

* * *

Kuon lay in a sort of joyous shock and surprise as he awakened to a sleeping Kyoko wrapped comfortably in his arms with a contented look on her face. _She looks so serene. I wonder what she's dreaming about... Probably Take._ He sighed, quietly breaking his own heart.

"I love you Kuon..." She murmured.

He felt his heart melt with her nocturnal ramblings. He pulled her in closer but, gently so as not to wake her. He whispered quietly into her sleeping ear. "I love you too Kyoko." His smile was radiant as he kissed her hair and sighed contentedly then drifted back to sleep.

* * *

As the sun peeked through the drapes, the couple awakened separately from one another. He was the first to awaken and took in the visage of the sleeping angel in his arms. Her shadows were gone, her nightmares had ended. She slept quietly in the early morning hours as he gently caressed her with small strokes, enjoying the feel of her warmth in his arms as her words from last night floated about his mind.

Golden eyes fluttered open then gazed into a forest of green and brown. "I didn't wake you did I." Kuon whispered to her.

She shook her head and snuggled into him. "No..." She sighed with content and smiled softly.

"You okay?" He asked. She was behaving a bit cuddly.

She nodded. "Much better... Um, Kuon?" She looked up at him and stoked his cheek.

"Mmhmm?" His chest rumbled with his reply.

And instead of testing the waters and tip-toeing in she dove in head first. "Kuon... I love you." She held her breath waiting for his response.

He smiled brightly and pulled her in for a tight, yet gentle hug. "I love you too Kyoko."

She let go of the breath she had been holding in relief and closed her eyes with a smile. "I'm sorry I made you wait for so long."

He chuckled. "It's okay Kyoko. You're worth the wait."

She snuggled back into him and hugged him once again. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Hmm, not sure. How about we go see what we have and then decide?" He mused. "But first, can I give my sleeping beauties a kiss?"

She blushed and nodded.

He gave her a quick chaste morning kiss, then crawled down and gently kissed her belly through her nightgown. "Good morning Princess." He murmured and Hikari kicked.

Kyoko giggled. "I think she likes you."

He chuckled again. "I hope so, because you two are stuck with me." He kissed her cheek and left for the bathroom.

* * *

When someone is left behind and they suffer a significant loss, they grieve. Everyone grieves differently, but in the end the results are all the same. They eventually move on. They don't forget, they just move past the bigger part of the pain and suffering the loss has caused. The time it takes could be weeks, months and even years. The amount of time doesn't diminish the magnitude of the feelings that one had for the loved one that was lost and sometimes others that are grieving alongside the loved one left behind cannot understand why or, how the one left behind can move on so _quickly_.

Takarada Lory understood this, Alexander Brady understood this; however, Hide Isamu and Angela were extremely bitter about it. Bitter to the point of blaming sweet Kyoko for their only son's death and questioning the lineage of Take's child. They shunned her. The only contact that had been made, had been that first night after the funeral and after that, nothing. For this reason, Alexander Brady had made several special trips to Japan. This was going to be his first great-grandchild and he didn't want to miss out. To him Kyoko was still part of the family and if she eventually wanted to remarry he would support her and her new love 100%. The world had enough bitterness in it, it needed love. In no way did he expect her to give up on living because she had loved Takehiko.

Kuon tried to look over the new script but, the things running through his mind kept breaking his concentration and Kyoko bustled around the kitchen, preparing their evening meal.

The doorbell rang. Both were a bit at a loss as to whom it could possibly be. Neither had been expecting anyone.

"Kuon... Can you get that please?" She called from the kitchen.

"Got it Sweetheart." He called as he strode to the door. He then opened the door to what should have caused a tear in the fabric of reality. Lory and Alexander... Together, in one place. He stood stunned.

"Well boy... are you going to stand there gaping or, are you letting us in?" Lory asked.

"Kuon? Did you get the door?" Her voice was coming nearer as she approached.

The two older gentlemen just stared at Kuon in happy disbelief.

"Is that my little Kyoko-chan?" Alexander called to her.

"Ojiichan? Is that you?" Kyoko giggled at the two men now standing in her apartment, Lory dressed as Ra and Alexander as Zeus.

Alexander quickly strode to her and swept the now 34 week pregnant Kyoko into his arms, hugging her tightly. "How are you doing Kitten?" He murmured into her hair while rubbing her back.

She nodded. "I'm doing much better." She mumbled.

Lory and Kuon left for the living room to give the two their private family moment; Kyoko led Alexander to the kitchen and poured him a tall glass of iced tea.

* * *

 _ **Living Room:**_

Lory smirked. "You told her?"

Kuon nodded. "She has the right to know."

He patted him on the back then took the seat across from him. "I'm proud of you Kuon. How's she been doing?" Lory asked.

Kuon pondered for a moment. "She had a few rough patches but, I think she's doing much better." Kuon gave him a small smile then nodded.

"And you? How are you doing?" Lory asked, curious of the loving look Kuon had on his face.

Kuon chuckled. "Much better, I can say. Definitely much better."

Lory smiled. His favorite children were going to be alright.

* * *

 _ **Kitchen:**_

"So... How's my favorite granddaughter doing?" Alex asked with a gentle tone to his voice as he sat at her counter while she resumed cooking dinner.

She smiled and turned to him. "I think I'm doing much better." She then began to tell him of her latest dream. She and Alex had been communicating for quite some time after the funeral and had grown very close.

Alex smiled as she told him and when she was done, he asked. "So are you going to honor his wishes?"

She stopped, glanced at the floor and sighed. "I want to but..."

He arose from his seat and took the plate of food that she had been holding and set it on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged. "Kyoko... You cannot be expected to quit living. They will understand in time. Take would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy. If they cannot come to terms with that... it's truly only their problem." He kissed her forehead and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Thank you Ojiichan." She whispered with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Surprises**_

* * *

She was now at 36 weeks, four more to go or, so the doctor told them. The anxiety and worry were overwhelming. Kyoko and Kuon both were worried that all of the stress and happenings around her life may have affected little Hikari, at least maybe cause her to be born prematurely. Fortunately, at 36 weeks she was in somewhat of a safe zone, so a few weeks ago she had gone back to work. She started with her modeling contract with Hush-Hush for maternity lingerie and Yashiro had even been able to snag a deal with Lilium for their maternity wear line and later for their formal and casual wear collection.

Yashiro had worked her contracts and schedule so that when she was working, Kuon was not and vice versa. This had pleased Kuon immensely. He would be able to stay by her side and when it was time for the little princess' arrival he would be there.

Kuon had decided that for the coming weeks and for the duration of her stay in the hospital, he would don the original colors of his hair and eyes. He did this in case the emergency arose for him to bring her to the hospital. He wanted her stay to be calm and paparazzi free. Hizuri Kuon would be listed as her significant other for the delivery and he would don his Tsuruga Ren disguise until then. He felt that at any point if they had seen Tsuruga Ren enter and leave the hospital, it would attract more attention than either wanted at this point in their new budding relationship. It took far too long and they had both been through entirely too much to put that kind of strain on it. Stories second guessing her decision to move on were not needed or, wanted. She had received enough of that from her In-laws.

* * *

She had never had a problem with her lingerie photo-shoots before being pregnant but, now it was completely embarrassing. She felt as big as a house even though she was actually very small in size compared to most pregnant women. The actual problem she had with all of this, wasn't that they proudly displayed her beautiful little baby filled belly, but the fact that Kuon was sitting on the sidelines with a perfect view of her in baby blue, silk boyshort, panties decorated with dark blue lace and ribbons and her silk underwired bra of the same style and colors. She tried not to notice the light blush that crept to his cheeks, neck and ears as she removed the long, royal blue, silk robe that went with the set and lounged gracefully on the white chaise lounge they would be using for the photos. They fluffed her hair and tidied her makeup, then gave her a cute little soft pillow to put under her between her belly and the lounge for comfort. She closed her eyes, swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and fell into her modeling persona, causing the world around her to fall away to nothing but a small room and a small window where the photographer would be. A room where a voice in the distance directed her movements and changed itself to suit that voice.

And so it went as such... He witnessed many things that she donned that day. Various sets of bras and panties, camisoles, tasteful nightgowns and chemises, silk and satin robes and peignoir sets in a rainbow of styles and colors. All of which tastefully displayed her beautiful motherly visage. Never once was he taken over by lust in his heart or, mind. Just the overwhelming desire to keep her safe and protect what was now his and the photo-shoot had done it's job in restoring her confidence and self image.

At the end of the day, they had sent her home with a small mountain of nursing and maternity nightwear with little matching outfits for the new arrival. She was excited. She could add all of the new, cute little items to the mountain of clothes and toys that Lory, Alexander, Kuu, Julie, Kanae, Chiori and the rest of her friends and family had given her. That evening she and Kuon would spend their time, after dinner, organizing the spare guest room into a nursery and putting together baby furniture. There would be a crib in the nursery and a bassinet in their bedroom. The time was drawing closer.

* * *

At 38 weeks Kyoko was exhausted and Kuon doted on her constantly. A nice little trip with Kuon to her favorite baby boutique and a quiet lunch with her friends Kanae and Chiori were in order. At least until her water broke in the center of the little boutique and she went into labor. Kuon quickly scooped her up and rushed her to the car, murmuring comforting, soft words to her the entire time to calm her and reminding her to breath like they had learned in her Lamaze classes.

As they entered the parking lot of the hospital, he quickly removed the dark wig he had been hiding his blond hair with and quickly popped out his contacts, then threw everything into the back seat of his car. He quickly left his car and gently extracted her from her seat, then carried her to their final destination.

"May I help you sir?" The ER nurse didn't recognize him with his blond hair and green eyes.

"Hide Kyoko...She's in labor." He told her in a panicked and breathless tone.

The nurse quickly took control of Kyoko's wheelchair and asked. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"A few minutes. Her water broke about 10 minutes ago." He told her.

The nurse looked at him curiously. "And you are?"

"Hizuri Kuon..." He told her without hesitation.

"He's my significant other. It's in my record." Kyoko hissed in pain.

The nurse nodded to them both. "This way sir." She then led him to an elevator that would take them to the Labor and Delivery ward of the hospital.

* * *

"MO! Where are those two!" Kanae bit out in frustration.

Chiori giggled. "Probably lost track being all lovey-dovey."

Kanae calmed and gave a soft smile. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, they both deserve it after everything that's happened." Chiori smiled wistfully.

 _ **Bing...**_

"A text... It's probably Kyoko telling us she'll be late." Chiori announced as both her and Kanae's phone signaled a text message.

 _ **Kyoko's in labor at Mizumi General. Kuon**_

Kanae and Chiori's eyes shot up from the mass text that they had just received.

"Who's Kuon?" They asked simultaneously, then snapped their eyes back to the text.

"I'll get the bill, you get the taxi." Kanae told her as they both stood up from the table they had chosen in the little bistro.

Chiori nodded and rushed out the door.

* * *

Alexander and Lory dropped their coffee cups and left Lory's office, both dressed in 17th century Nobleman Garb with Sebastian trailing behind them.

Alexander whipped out his phone and dialed. "Angela... If you don't get your ass to Mizumi General to meet your granddaughter... You can consider yourself no longer my family..." He told her in a harsh tone, then hung up quickly, not giving her a chance to reply. Leaving the woman to stare blankly at her phone.

* * *

Mogami Saena pulled her phone from her bag and stared at the screen with a small gentle smile in the middle of her meeting. She shuffled and organized her papers, then placed them neatly in her briefcase. She whispered something briefly to Toudou-san and flashed the little message that was displayed on her phone. He nodded to her with a gentle smile and gripped her hand then she quickly left the room.

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito and Kyoko's bodyguard Jaqui, ran into each other in the parking garage at LME as they were hurrying to their respective vehicles.

"Jaqui, did you get it too?" Yuki asked.

Jaqui smiled and nodded. "You want a ride?"

Yuki laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Mizumi General?" She asked as they entered the car quickly and buckled in.

"Yep." Yuki smiled widely.

* * *

"Ryuu! Kyoko-chan's in labor!" The Okami from the Darumaya yelled excitedly to her husband in the kitchen.

The sound of a large knife being embedded into a cutting board rang throughout the restaurant. "Alright! Everyone out! Kyoko-chan's having her baby." He announced as he left the kitchen to stand in the center of the restaurant.

Through the cheers and exclamations of congratulations, the customers cleared out and for the first time the Darumaya would allow the customers to leave without paying and close early for the day.

"Ayame, go get your bag. We are not missing this." The normally stoic and quiet Taisho told his wife as he took off his apron and hurriedly grabbed his coat.

* * *

Kuu looked up from his lunch just as Julie squealed in excitement.

"Kuu! Kyoko's having a baby!" She announced as she stuffed her phone in her purse and grabbed her wallet to pay for their meal.

Kuu sighed. "Yes Dear... I know. That's why we've been in Tokyo for the past few weeks." He chuckled at her excitement.

Hizuri Julie stood up, walked to where he was sitting and smacked him on the back of the head. "No you dope! She's in labor RIGHT NOW!"

Kuu swallowed wrong and started to choke. Julie sharply patted his back to help out.

Kuu stood, red faced and recovering. "What are we sticking around here for?! I'll pay you go get the cab." And to the relief of the owner of the little restaurant, Hizuri Kuu quickly left.

* * *

After Fuwa Yayoi excitedly revealed the news to her husband, she made a quick call to her son and his new wife, Fuwa Aki, formerly known as Shoko Aki. She demanded that he swallow his pride and represent his parents at the hospital where his _unofficially adopted sister_ was staying. "And you better take pictures!" She told him with a poisonous sweetness to her tone. At that moment Sho felt a strange eerie shiver slither down his spine and enthusiastically agreed to do as his mother commanded.

* * *

As Hide Kyoko toiled at the task at hand and Hizuri Kuon coached and comforted her, loved ones, friends, family and acquaintances were alerted of the coming event. Little Hide Hikari would soon be welcomed into the world by literally thousands. As Hikari was making her first debut from her mother's womb and her first cries were heard by her mother, her soon to be adoptive father, the doctors and several nurses, her rather large extended family gathered in the waiting room awaiting the announcement.

* * *

Kuon entered the waiting room that was now filled with fifteen familiar faces and only four recognized him, Hizuri Kuu and Julie; Takarada Lory and Alexander Brady, the rest stared in shock wondering who this young man was as he announced the arrival of their long awaited little angel.

"Kuon! How's Kyoko?" Julie asked excitedly.

He smiled a heavenly smile and lit up the entire room. "She's doing great mom. She's resting right now and they're checking Hikari in the nursery. We can see her in about 30 minutes."

"Where's Tsuruga?" Sho asked with concern. He thought that the man was taking care of Kyoko. "Why isn't he here?"

Kuon's eyes shot to Sho's then he noticed how Sho's arm was around Aki protectively with a wedding ring adorned left hand resting comfortably on her belly. Kuon smirked at Sho and a look of discovery crossed Sho's visage as Kuon winked. "He'll be here later." He answered.

Sho nodded with a knowing smile and shook his head as the others stared in confusion then brushed off the encounter between the two.

"Hizuri-san?" Saena tugged at his shirt and asked quietly. She almost reminded him of the way Kyoko sometimes behaves when she is shy about something.

He blinked away the image of his sweetheart and replied. "Yes... Mogami-san?" He was guessing that she was her mother.

Saena nodded. "May I see my daughter?" She asked quietly with furrowed brow and eyes full of concern and sincerity.

Kuon smiled softly and nodded to her then gently escorted her out of the waiting room and to the room where Kyoko was staying.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Kuon escorted the quiet woman into the hospital room where her daughter was staying. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing at the moment. Kyoko had mentioned that she and her mother had been communicating off and on occasionally but, hadn't talked about it for a long time. He left the two women and went to see the new little princess in his life.

Saena's brow furrowed and she had a pensive look on her face. She was worried that Kyoko was still suffering from her loss. She hadn't contacted her for quite some time due to the fact that it tore at her to see her when she was suffering.

Kyoko turned to see who had entered the room and saw Kuon escort her worried mother. She let out a soft little snort and a bit smile crept across her lips. "It's alright Mother."

Saena's visage relaxed. Kyoko looked happy. Saena sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Kyoko. I..."

"I understand. Kuon helped me." Kyoko explained.

Saena felt a little bit of guilt pierce her heart. "I should have been there too."

"Okasan... It wouldn't have done any good. I needed someone to pull me though that had gone through similar circumstances. I'm stubborn, I probably wouldn't have listened. Kuon got through to me because he's just as stubborn as I am." She chuckled and shook her head.

Saena sat next to her bed and took her hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kyoko nodded and smiled. "You know... You're an Obachan now."

"You... You don't mind if I see her?" Saena asked in a small voice.

Kyoko shook her head. "No Okasan. I want you to be a part of our lives still. I understand why we haven't talked in a while. It's alright, you're here now." Kyoko leaned to her and hugged her.

"Kyoko... I am very proud to be called your mother. You're a strong person and you deserve so much more than me." Saena whispered and tried to hide the little tears that were starting to form.

"Thank you Okasan. I love you too." Kyoko knew that at the moment, this was as close as they were going to get to her mother saying those three little important words and that was enough.

A nurse knocked on the door and nervously entered. "Hide-san... You have a small visitor." She smiled as she rolled the bassinet filled with pink blankets and squirming infant. "Hikari-chan wanted to see you, Mama." The nurse gave her a wide smile and gently placed the infant in her arms.

Kyoko's motherly aura glowed brightly as she held her newly born daughter in her arms. She caressed and counted the tiny fingers and toes. She stroked the soft platinum locks and kissed the tiny nose that reminded her so much of Takehiko. "Thank you Take." She whispered as she fought her tears back.

She felt a gentle hand on her arm. "She's just as beautiful as her mother." Saena told her. "You did a wonderful job." She kissed her brow. "Would you like for me to get Hizuri-san?"

Kyoko nodded. "Thank you Okasan."

"I have to go back to work but, I'll visit you tomorrow." Saena told her as she gathered her bag and coat.

"Don't take off work Okasan." Kyoko told her in a pleading voice.

Saena gave her a bit of a scolding look. "Kyoko... I think I can afford to take a little family time. In fact, I think it's time I did. I will see you tomorrow." She told her in an unwavering tone then smiled in a way that Kyoko had never seen and left.

* * *

Kuon sat on the bed next to her with one arm wrapped protectively around his two princesses and the other caressing the smallest. He had never felt so proud, content or, so completely fulfilled and happy.

The first set of visitors entered the room and tears immediately began to flow. The female quickly approached mother and child. She was stunned by the resemblance. The male swallowed the hard lump in his throat. The child clearly belonged. Shame washed over them both as they took in the familiar hair, ears and eyes.

"Kyoko... I know we don't deserve it but, we're so very sorry. I..." Angela Brady told her as the tears began to flow.

"We want to be a part of your life and Hikari's life." Isamu Hide finished for his wife. "I know, with how we behaved, we don't deserve it but, we would like for you to think about it."

"Gibo... Gifu... I can't say that I know what you are going though, because I don't. I can only imagine. You have no reason to apologize to me. For you... For you it is entirely different. You will always be family, no matter what. You will always have a place in our lives." Kyoko gave them an earnest smile.

Kuon moved from the bed and stood out of the way so that the couple could enjoy the family reunion with their daughter-in-law. He nodded toward the door when Kyoko looked up from her parental cocoon and left to sit outside her door.

Moments later a teary-eyed set of grandparents exited the room and turned to Kuon. "Hizuri-san, thank you for taking care of them. Thank you for being there for her when she needed someone." Angela told him in a soft voice.

Kuon nodded.

"Please continue to do so." Isamu lay his hand on Kuon's shoulder and told him. The couple then left to send in the next visitors.

* * *

Had it been any other hospital in any other town, the sight of two 17th century noblemen strolling down the halls of this particular hospital would have been classified as a scene out of something starring Rod Serling as a narrator. As luck would have it, it was a private hospital that usually catered to the rich and famous and these two particular men just happened to be both.

"Ah, Kuon my boy! How is Kyoko? How is the baby?" Lory gushed.

"How is my granddaughter and great-granddaughter?" Alexander asked.

Kuon smirked at them both. They looked utterly ridiculous, but right now he was just too happy about everything and he couldn't contain the small guffaw that had escaped. He really tried... really he did. So choking with laughter and holding his sides with tears streaming down his face, he spoke his mind. "You two look completely ridiculous..." He shook his head, smiling widely and chuckling. "Kyoko and Hikari are fine." He stood and escorted the two stunned men into the room to visit the new mother and her daughter. They both could safely say they had never actually seen him laugh and it warmed both of their hearts.

* * *

The next couple that came to see her and Hikari, had been Hizuri Kuu and Julie. In a sense they had been there for her almost as much as Kuon, Lory, Alex, Kanae, Yuki and Chiori. They were her parents. They were Kuon's parents. They made her feel as much love as Kuon had. Calling them Father and Mother came infinitely more easy to her than giving that title to Isamu and Angela. They had earned it through patience, steadfastness and perseverance. When she pushed, they pushed back. Hikari was every bit as much their granddaughter as she was to Kyoko's former In-laws.

Julie squealed at the little pink bundle at Kyoko's breast and gasped. "Oh Kuu! She's just as beautiful as her mommy."

Kuu smiled gently at the sight. "I couldn't possibly agree more Sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Kyoko, you've done such a wonderful job. You have such a beautiful little angel." Julie cooed as she sat next to the bed and tickled little Hikari's toes.

* * *

The pair that entered after Kuu and Julie's departure, were her two best friends. The two women that aided Kuon in pulling her back into the light. If not for them, he would have had to leave her alone when he was working; although, he would have never left her at all, but she didn't need to know this fact. They were two of the many that kept both of them sane.

Kanae smirked. "Cute rug-rat you were able to pop out, Kyoko."

Chiori giggled. "She's adorable Kyoko. She's got your nose."

Kyoko thanked them for being there for her all this time.

"You make being a mother look a little appealing." Kanae snickered as little Hikari's tiny hand wrapped around her index finger.

* * *

Sho and Aki weren't really sure that they had the right to be there but, Sho had decided that after all she had been through with everything, he wanted to see with his own eyes that she would be okay. He had watched from afar how she had fallen apart but, didn't have it in him to approach her. He didn't feel that he could have done any good in the situation, so he kept abreast of her situation through her friends and family. Knowing he had nothing valuable to offer her had ripped his heart completely out and shattered it. Aki had been there to help him pick back up the pieces and reassemble the broken shards. They both felt that _**this**_ needed to be done, even if it was a direct mandate from his mother.

He entered her room with Aki directly behind him. "Hey..." He gave her a weak smile as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sho? What brings you here?" She was a little out of sorts from his surprise visit.

His left hand crossed his chest to hold onto his right arm and the ring on his finger glinted in the light. "We just wanted to see how you were doing. Um... I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said in a quiet voice.

Aki sidled next to him and took his hand. Kyoko noticed the matching band on her finger. Her eyes went wide. "Sho! Did you get married?" She asked with a conspiratorial tone and a wide smile.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Kyoko-chan... Is that?" Aki asked in a breathy voice.

Kyoko nodded as she tucked her little bundle into her bassinet more snuggly.

"She's beautiful." Aki told her as she pulled Sho to her, so that he could look with her.

"Just like her mother." Sho added and Aki agreed.

Kyoko gave them a watery smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Ryuu and Ayame entered her room and instantly enveloped her in their arms. Ayame had been in tears and Ryuu, for the first time since Kyoko and Kuon had known him, was overwhelmed. The normally stoic man had a smile that rivaled Kuu's and he could barely tear himself away from the infant that Kyoko had gingerly placed in his arms.

"You did good Kyoko." He told her.

* * *

Last, but certainly not least, Yuki and Jaqui entered as the last visiting pair. Yuki could barely contain himself and one could say that Jaqui was in the same predicament. They were bursting with glee. There were so many things going on in this room that it nearly gave Yuki a sensory overload. The first jolt of fuzzy feelings came from the adorable little pink bundle that lay sleeping in Kuon's arms and the second was the sight of Kyoko leaning in to kiss him when they had walked in. Kuon had happily and successfully taken on the mantle of new father. It didn't matter that Hikari was not his daughter. He truly loved Kyoko and by extension Hikari also. She was a part of the woman that he loved.

Although they both loved each other dearly, they were not about to rush into an immediate marriage. Kyoko was still dealing a little bit with the loss and he wanted her to feel completely at ease with their relationship, so they would date until she told him she was ready for that next big step.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Two Years Later**_

* * *

This was an incredible day for little two year old Hide Hikari-chan. Her mommy looked so pretty in the white dress. She looked like a beautiful fairy queen like mommy told her about in her stories. There were so many shinies, the lace went on forever and the cloth was soft and shiny underneath. Mommy had tall pretty shoes on, like the ones she liked to play with from her closet and the rings she and Daddy were wearing had pretty blue stones in them like the one Mommy said Daddy gave her.

When the man in the long white dress was done talking to Mommy and Daddy, Daddy picked her up, showered her with kisses, tickled her and twirled her around and told her she did a good job with the flowers she got to throw on the floor. It was fun. Most of the time when she made a mess like that Mommy would clean it up, but this time she got to walk on them like a princess.

There were so many people at Mommy and Daddy's party. There were all of her Ojiichan's and Obaachan's, Oba Moko, Oba Chichi, Oba Aki, Oji Yuki, Oji Taro and so many of Mommy and Daddy's friends. What made it even better is she would get to stay with Ojiichan Isamu, Obaachan Angela and Obaachan Saena for two whole weeks. Mommy and Daddy were going on something called a hummy moon? She wasn't quite sure but, going to the moon for two weeks sounded fun. She kind of wished she could have gone with them but, it seemed like she would have more fun staying right were she was and playing with Oba Maria.

* * *

The view from their little cabin, of the Alaskan Northern Lights, was breathtaking. Alexander and Lory had made their contributions to the Hizuri Honeymoon and gifted a beautiful, quiet, solitary, secluded cabin to celebrate. It was completely stocked with anything that they may need for the entirety of two weeks.

Kyoko looked up from her comfy seat on the large, thick, plush, ram skin rug in front of the roaring fireplace, to find her husband Kuon snacking, yet again. This time it was the chocolate covered strawberries he had gotten into. She glanced at him from her book and giggled.

"What?" He asked in a boyish tone with mouth muffled from the fruit.

She leaned over and licked a little smudge of chocolate from his cheek. "Again Kuon?"

His eyes narrowed and the Emperor took over. "Can't help it... I'm hungry." He told her, his voice thick and as smooth as the chocolate that had covered the strawberries. "Are you going to feed me?" He whispered into her ear as he leaned in and started nibbling on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked in a breathy, lust filled voice as a heat covered her ears and neck.

"Mmm... How about... crème de la Kyoko." He growled sexily as his mouth made its way down to the swell of her breast that was peeking out just above her button-down flannel shirt.

"Un... H-How do... I make that?" She whispered back. Her breath hitched.

"Hmm... Don't worry... I already know how to cook that." He smirked as his hand traveled up her inner-thigh then grazed a very sensitive area. "Let's see... you have to mix well, then knead for a little while." He told her as he massaged, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He then unbuttoned her shirt just enough to uncover her bare breasts. "You must sample the fruit." He told her as his mouth covered her left nipple then his tongue dragged to the right and circled the other, then took it in.

"Un... Kuon..." She panted as he gently pushed her down onto the thick rug and worked his way down with his mouth as he finished unbuttoning her shirt.

"This is a dish that needs to be taste tested frequently." He told her as he nibbled her waist while unbuttoning her jeans and slowly pulling them off. "The hotter this dish gets, the more aromatic and tasty it becomes." He purred as his lips traveled further to his target. "And it tastes best," He took a long, languid lick into her folds. "when it's nearly finished." He told her before his hot mouth descended upon her, sending bolts of pleasure shooting throughout her entire body as her fingers curled into his hair, holding him closer to his favorite meal.

The lovers spent their entire two weeks of their Honeymoon making love, playing in the snow, spending hours cuddling by the fire and soaking in the hot-tub. Every day they would call their little girl to make sure she was having a good time with her grandparents and to tell her a story at bedtime.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

Mommy and Daddy told Hikari-chan that she would be getting a little baby brother or, sister in seven months. She was really excited and it was getting kind of lonely being the only kid in the family, but why did she have to wait for almost a year to see the new baby? Couldn't they just go and get it and bring it home? Mommy and Daddy told her that the baby was in Mommy's tummy and she had to wait until the baby was ready to come out. Kind of like when Mommy bakes Hikari cookies. It just wasn't time yet. Hikari didn't like cookies that weren't cooked all of the way, so she decided to wait until the baby was done. She didn't think she would like it if the baby was undercooked.

* * *

 _ **Five Months Pregnant: Hikari's POV**_

Mommy's tummy was starting to get bigger and I felt a bump against my hand when I touched Mommy's tummy. Mommy said it was the baby saying hi. It makes Daddy smile like he smiles at me when the baby says hi to Daddy.

Tomorrow we get to see our new house. Daddy says it will have a big backyard. He says me and the baby will get our own rooms and a playroom to fill with all our toys. Maybe I should ask Daddy if we can get a puppy. I really like puppies, they're fluffy. Oh! And Daddy also says Mommy gets to have her dream kitchen. I didn't know Mommy dreams about kitchens. What a silly thing to dream about. I dream about puppies and kitties and flowers and fairies. Maybe I'll find fairies in my new backyard.

* * *

 _ **Seven Months Pregnant: Hikari's POV**_

I got to go with Mommy and Daddy to see the baby in Mommy's tummy today! The picture was kind of weird, but I did hear his heart beeps. Then we went for ice cream and my favorite... shopping. Daddy got me a new toy and we got all kinds of new stuff for baby brother Ren. Mommy says we get to see him in two months. I got to pick out a blankie and baa sheep for him. Mommy says he'll like them, Daddy says so too. Tomorrow I get to go to work with Daddy at his new drama. I get to watch Daddy play pretend in front of a camera and talk to Oji Gata. Mommy thinks he looks like a fairy prince. Daddy laughs when she says that, because she gets that funny look.

* * *

 _ **D-Day...**_

Today was family day. Kyoko and Kuon had decided when they first got married, one day each week would be set aside for family, unless either of them were abroad. It would be the day that they set aside for them to spend with Hikari and each other. Be it picnics in the park or, just lazing around at home reading stories or, watching children's movies, they would spend the time. They had decided to spend today at home.

For the first half of the day, Kyoko had an energy burst that inspired her to cook all of Kuon's and Hikari's favorites. Not really a problem because, since their wedding night he had developed an appetite that came very closely to Kuu's. Only by half though.

By the time their late lunch was cooked and eaten, Kyoko was ready and raring to go on a nice family walk. It had been rainy out for most of the week and the nice cool spring breeze and sunshine re-energized the little family.

Kyoko stopped and Kuon turned with Hikari on his shoulders. "Everything alright, Sweetheart?" He asked.

Kyoko took a deep breath and smiled. "It's fine. The baby just dropped." She giggled. "I can breath."

He looked worried. "Are you in labor?"

She shook her head and smiled as they continued their walk to the little park by their new home. She stopped again and rubbed her back and grimaced.

"Are you sure?" He asked her with suspicion.

"Ow... Um... maybe... not so sure." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Okay... We're heading back." He commanded as he took Hikari from his shoulders and carried her closely to him with one arm, using the other to help Kyoko.

"Daddy?" Hikari asked. "Is Mommy okay?"

"She's okay princess. Baby Ren just wants to come out." Kuon smiled at her in kissed her cheek.

"It's alright. We still have a little time. They could be the false contractions." She winced again. "Maybe not."

"I'll call Okasan. She's closest." Kyoko told him as she fished her phone out of her bag.

Saena answered her phone on the first ring.

"Kyoko! Are you alright?" She had been having this strange feeling all day that something was wrong.

Kyoko smiled into the phone. "Okasan, would you mind watching Hikari for a little while today?"

"Of course, but I thought today was family day." She answered.

Kyoko chuckled. "Well... It kind of is. We think I may be in labor. We're heading back to the house right now."

"Where are you? Why aren't you already there?" She said with worry.

Kyoko sighed. "We were on our way to the park when it hit, but were almost home now." She gave a sharp gasp as another strong contraction hit.

"I'll be there shortly." Saena ended the call and dashed out the door.

* * *

"They're about 5 minutes apart." Kuon informed her as he opened the front door for her. "You wait here on the sofa and I'll get your things." He told her as he guided her to the sofa and sat Hikari next to her.

"Mommy!" Hikari yelped when Kyoko's water broke. "You had an accident."

Kyoko blushed. "It's okay Sweetie. Mommy will clean it up later."

Kuon ran into the living room when he heard Hikari. "Kyoko! Are you alright?"

"My water just broke." She told him when the doorbell rang.

"Okay..." He quickly answered the door and let Saena in. "Hikari's in the living room with Kyoko. Kyoko's water just broke. Hikari's favorites are in the fridge. I'll call as soon as we get to the hospital. Thank You Saena-san."

Saena smiled. "Slow down Kuon, you have plenty of time to get there." She patted him on the shoulder. "I'll take good care of Hikari-chan... and Kuon, you **_can_ ** call me Okasan too." She winked. Between Toudou-san, Kyoko and Hikari she had become a little more relaxed and cordial around others. She now saw Kuon as part of her little family too.

Kuon smiled. "Thank you Okasan." He told her as he escorted Kyoko to the car.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Had to split this last one. Waaaaayyyy too long for one chapter. So gonna leave ya hangin for a bit. 8)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! It hurts even worse now!" She was trying to keep her voice low while Kuon was driving. " _huff, huff, hee._ " She was trying to breath her way through the pain like she did with Hikari.

"Almost there Babe." He told her as they pulled into a parking space near the emergency room and turned off his car. He quickly exited the car and carried her into the hospital. "I've got you."

They were escorted to the Labor & Delivery Ward of Mizumi General Hospital once again after the nurse had provided a wheelchair for Kyoko. Kuon made the call he had promised to Saena and he had also sent out the mass text, informing friends and family of the event once again.

"Ah... Kuon-san, can't help but feel a little déjà vu this evening." The doctor chuckled as she walked in to check on Kyoko. "How are you doing Kyoko-san?"

Kuon snickered and Kyoko answered. "Just finding it a little hard to relax. I don't remember it hurting this much."

"Well... Let me check to see how far you are." The doctor told her as she washed her hands and put on a pair of sterile gloves, then helped Kyoko put her feet into the stirrups. "Hmm, you are about... 9 cm and fully effaced. Which means it's almost time. I know you said you wanted nothing for pain, are you certain?"

Another contraction hit before she could answer. " _ **AHHHH!**_ " She yelped and Kuon winced as she clenched his hand in a bone crushing grasp. He leaned in and reminded her to breath and she nodded then concentrated on her breathing. As the pain ebbed away she relaxed. "I'm sure doctor. I don't like the way I feel all fuzzy with the pain medication."

The doctor patted her hand. "Alright dear. It won't be long. The nurse will be in to check on you periodically and if you feel you need to go to the bathroom, please call before you do. I could be the baby's time to deliver. If you need anything at all just hit the call button." Kyoko and Kuon nodded.

"Thank you doctor." Kuon told her as she left the room. He took an ice chip and popped it into Kyoko's mouth then kissed her gently. "You're doing a great job Honey." He smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before another contraction hit. " _ **OH MY GOD WHY!? AAHHHH! IT'S ANOTHER ONE!**_ " She tightly gripped his hand once again.

"Breath Honey, just breath." He told her in a soothing voice and she growled at him. Causing him to reminisce about a movie he saw as a child about a little girl that was possessed by a demon. She was now cursing in Japanese, English, French and Spanish. She probably would have cursed him in Russian but, his mother hadn't taught her any curse words in that language and they weren't due to make a film in Moscow until the end of the year. He caught himself before he chuckled, she probably would have killed him on the spot, all things considered.

After about 10 sessions of her alternating between Mio, Natsu and just about every other villainous character she had ever portrayed, it was finally time. Two nurses, their pediatrician, the obstetrician and the nursery nurse had entered the room and started getting things ready for the arrival of baby Ren. Two floors below them, family and friends waited on their new arrival, just as last time, minus Saena who was with Hikari.

The birth was painful for both Kyoko and Kuon's poor hand but, in the end a beautiful raven haired little boy with dazzling green eyes, like his father's greeted the world. He was exceptionally quiet for a newly born child. Not a peep, not a single peep had been uttered from his tiny lips until the nurse tapped his foot to startle him to make sure that he was on par with other infants of his age and then it was only a little grunt.

He observed. He observed everyone around him. His reserved little personality and quiet little observations reminded Kyoko of someone. She giggle when he grunted the second time before she interpreted it that he wished to be fed. She put him to her breast and he sighed a little sigh and a tiny smirk crossed his little lips. "Oh my god Kuon..." She snickered. "He reminds me of Cain."

Kuon snorted in laughter. "I guess he kind of does." He leaned down, kissed his wife chastely on her lips and kissed his son on his crown. "I'm going to go let everyone know everything's okay."

She nodded and smiled gently. "Thank you Kuon. Thank you for everything. I love you."

"Thank you Kyoko. I love you too."

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
